<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《我的好朋友說自己有喜歡的人了，追問下去發現對象是自己，怎麼辦？》 by sugimiyahayate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377376">《我的好朋友說自己有喜歡的人了，追問下去發現對象是自己，怎麼辦？》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugimiyahayate/pseuds/sugimiyahayate'>sugimiyahayate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandoms:全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, forum format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugimiyahayate/pseuds/sugimiyahayate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>肖王論壇體，大學生PARO<br/>originally starting posted on 2014-10-11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wáng Jiéxī/Xiāo Shíqīn, 肖时钦／王杰希</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>想寫點輕鬆的肖王所以...據說靈感來自生活<br/>就拿了自己親身經歷寫....<br/>經過這件事後我才明白 現實真的可以很狗血<br/>我不太上論壇....設定為有要有帳號但可自訂id發言,發帖時間因為太麻煩所以不寫......顏文字也很麻煩... <br/>努力不ooc...但這是現paro所以兩人的責任會少一點吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>標題：《我的好朋友說自己有喜歡的人了，追問下去發現對象是自己，怎麼辦？》</p><p>#1 滅絕星辰<br/>如標題，樓主現在心很亂，第一次用論壇請多包涵。</p><p>#2 看到＿標題我就跑了進來<br/>沙發！！(ﾉ&gt;ω&lt;)ﾉ　LZ第一次用論壇啊？ 在論壇上不用那麼拘謹啦</p><p>#3 理由同上<br/>LZ放開點就好了，能說說發生甚麼事了嗎？ PS LZ ID有點兇殘(((ﾟдﾟ)))</p><p>#4 滅絕星辰<br/>謝謝....呃我簡單說說吧。</p><p>今天跟一個好朋友聊天，因為最近經常有位學妹來找他，同學們都在說他們在交往，我就問了問。他...先叫他X吧，就跟我說他跟學妹沒在交往，不過自己是有喜歡的人在。我們兩個認識也五年多了，平常不太聊感情方面的話題，也一直沒聽他提起過那樣的女生，所以我一下就來了興趣，於是就問他對象是誰。</p><p>起初他是堅決不肯說的，於是我就換了個方式問他，問那是不是我認識的人。本來想著要是不認識的我就不多問了，結果他說是我認識的人。這下我就更...我平常不是個八卦的人，可是跟他真的是特別好的朋友，我自己也有想過有了戀愛對象的話首先就會告訴他，所以就...忍不住問。</p><p>我繼續問了對象是誰，說要是可行的話會幫忙助攻一下。他看起來有點不開心，我在想是不是他喜歡的人有男友了，就打算放棄追問安慰他一下。結果他嘆了口氣，問我是不是真的想知道。那他願意分享我自然也...於是點了點頭，然後他就深呼吸，看著我說「##(我的名字)，我喜歡你。」</p><p>#5 媽啊樓主這手速<br/>LZ打字也未免太快！！！嚇我一跳Σ(ﾟдﾟ)</p><p>#6 據說手速愈快愈早_<br/>看起來事情變得很有趣呢(〃∀〃)然後LZ怎麼回應的？？？？？</p><p>#7 生活真狗血<br/>八點檔都比不上這劇情！( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡ﾟ 是說##的意思是全名還是光名字啊？？</p><p>#8 滅絕星辰<br/>抱歉剛剛手滑就按了發送。</p><p>X說完以後我就愣了在那，完全沒想過是這種可能性。當然，要是對象是我的話也能理解為什麼他一開始不肯說了...我真不該問的...</p><p>我是太過震驚了，然後剛好他學妹說社裡(他是機械人設計社的)有急事要他處理，就把他拉走了。他說了句「我遲點再找你」就離開了。</p><p>回5樓，手速快可能是因為我常打字。<br/>回7樓，只喊名字，他一直這樣叫我的。</p><p>#9 実に面白い<br/>感覺挺有趣的哎，X是個怎樣的人( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>#10 路人甲<br/>萬萬沒想到這展開╮(╯_╰)╭ 那X有找你嗎？</p><p>#11 FFF團忠實成員<br/>(舉起了火把</p><p>#12 爾康手<br/>樓上你等等！！</p><p>#13 溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>直接叫名字，感覺很親近呢。那LZ你是怎麼看X的呢？</p><p>#14 滅絕星辰<br/>回9樓，X嘛...人挺好的，很好說話，偶爾會覺得他人太好了，不太會拒絕別人。<br/>回10樓，目前還沒找過我，剛看了下QQ他還沒有上，可能還沒回家。<br/>回13樓，X是個很好的朋友。少數能跟得上我思維的人，跟我挺像可是有時候思考的角度又很不一樣所以我很喜歡跟他聊天。</p><p>#15 路人乙<br/>其實正常來說LZ不該想到X對你有意的嗎？ 我是說他單身你又單身，而且認識了這麼久，他可能一直就是想追求你呢？</p><p>#16 我是9L<br/>LZ具體點行嗎？ 身高體重三圍！！！(ﾟ∀ﾟ)</p><p>#17 同意樓上<br/>對啊說不定X就是想追求你啊！ 男生跟女生沒那麼多純友誼的啦,而且還5年哎！！！！！！ 順帶一提LZ能多給點資訊嗎,例如你們讀甚麼之類的(´・ω・`)</p><p>#18 看著挺有趣的所以進來了<br/>同求LZ背景 ｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡看說話感覺是個挺認真的人？</p><p>#19 我是17樓<br/>我是說同意樓上上</p><p>#20 我是17樓<br/>我甚麼都不想說了。</p><p>#21 心疼17樓<br/>別哭別哭站起來擼(摸摸</p><p>#22 滅絕星辰<br/>回15樓，我想一般不會想到那個方面的吧？<br/>回16樓(或是9樓？)，他身高一米八，體重三圍我不知道，不過挺瘦的，可能因為他不太做運動。<br/>回17樓，我沒說嗎？ 我們都是男的。我跟他差不多高吧。同年，今年大二，我們專業不同不過挺多選修課是一起上的，我讀藥劑，他讀電子工程相關的。<br/>回18樓，想知道甚麼？雖然身邊的人應該都不太來這邊的論壇，但是太私人的事情還是請讓我保密。</p><p>總之，現在實在是不太知道該怎麼面對他。</p><p>#23 路人甲<br/>等等LZ是男的？！(((ﾟДﾟ;))) 沒想到又是一個HOMO帖</p><p>#24 細思極恐<br/>說起來LZ確實沒說過自己是女的...這樣的話倒是很好解釋為什麼沒發現<br/>一般不會往那方面想嘛</p><p>#25 HOMO獸<br/>我聽到了來自組織的呼喚！！！！！┌(┌^o^)┐</p><p>#26 FFF團忠實成員<br/>燒死異性戀！！！！咦原來不是異性戀啊(放下了火把</p><p>#27 喂喂<br/>樓上你的職業道德呢？？？<br/>又是基佬，怒出帖！！！(ﾒ ﾟ皿ﾟ)ﾒ</p><p>#28 溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>都別歪樓了！先幫LZ解決煩惱吧？<br/>那LZ你是怎麼看待同性戀的？<br/>聽到告白後有感覺很討厭嗎？</p><p>#29 請輸入名稱<br/>LZ能說說你跟X怎麼認識的嗎？ 是說一米八...好高啊，X讀電子工程的話，技術宅嗎？</p><p>#30 18樓<br/>我想知道LZ覺得X帥不帥！！！ 腐女魂熊熊燃燒中(安定坐等更新 ♥(´∀` )人</p><p>#31 滅絕星辰<br/>回24樓，是的，所以聽到的時候我也很驚訝。<br/>回28樓，謝謝你。對於同性戀嘛，我沒甚麼感覺。我意思是我不會反對或是很抗拒，因為我覺得喜歡一個人是更關於那個人的本質，而不是他的性別吧。但沒想過這會發生在自己身上這也是實話。聽到告白後...更多的是震驚吧，倒是沒有反感，可能因為對象是他吧。<br/>回29樓，我跟X是高中同學，都是理科班的，剛好因為身高原因都坐得比較後所以成了同桌，就這樣慢慢熟了起來。技術宅…可以算是吧，平時都得我主動去約他他才會出去做做運動，而且他技術也確實很了得，會自己寫程式，也會動手做很多事。<br/>回30樓，每個人對帥的定義不同，這不太好回答。但是我覺得他看著很順眼，而且認真做事、思考時感覺就是很不一樣。順便一說他有帶眼鏡。</p><p>現在整個人還是相當混亂，又不知道該怎麼面對他，身邊人也沒有能傾訴的，應該說要商量感情問題的話我第一個也是會去找X吧。</p><p>#32 喜聞樂見<br/>難道就我一個人覺得lz也對X挺有好感的？ 看著很順眼啊，不反感因為對象是他之類的</p><p>#33 眼鏡控<br/>LZ要是不喜歡X的話請把他介紹給我！！！戴眼鏡一米八又瘦性格還好...根本男友標準好不好！！(*´∀`)~♥</p><p>#34 = =<br/>所以說LZ到底在糾結甚麼呢？ 要是你不反感同性戀又不反感X的話試著交往一下不就好了？ 要是LZ覺得不可行就直接拒絕啊</p><p>#35 樓上說的好有道理我竟無言以對<br/>對啊LZ的糾結點在哪裡？？ LZ是怕拒絕了之後當不成朋友嗎？</p><p>#36 我覺得這個人相當有嫌疑<br/>就我一個奇怪嗎？ 這個告白好像特別突兀...X是那種平時就很衝動的人嗎？ 還是說這其實是個玩笑？</p><p>#37 突破盲點<br/>樓上好像也有道理，求LZ發話</p><p>#38 WEEEEE<br/>看著發展覺得好有趣，我押5毛會HE</p><p>#39 +1<br/>我也押5毛會HE ！！！</p><p>#40 滅絕星辰<br/>回32樓，有好感是正常的吧。畢竟也是這麼多年的朋友。<br/>回33樓，我得問問X意見。不過仔細想想他確實會是一個相當不錯的男友，怎麼說，做事在細節上關心你的吧。至少要是有人問我X的人品如何的話，我可以保證。<br/>回34樓跟35樓，我想以我跟他這麼多年的交情，就算拒絕了也不會做不了朋友，只是拒絕之後他疏遠我也是在所難免的吧？ 倒不是說沒了這個朋友就不能繼續生活，只是會覺得很可惜。試著交往聽起來很不負責任。<br/>回36樓，不是的，X跟衝動這詞扯不上關係。他是個很理智的人，而且平時思考得特別全面特別深入。他也不是會拿這種事情開玩笑的人，而且我看他的表情就知道，他是認真的，所以才有點煩惱今天的事。</p><p>現在主要還是疑惑吧。一來是我知道他不會拿這種事情開玩笑，但以前他有稱讚過有位同班的女生漂亮，我當時還在想他是不是喜歡那種類型的。而我自己跟那個女生是沒有太多共同點的，而且我認為每個人都有不同的優點，可是你不會因為有優點就隨便喜歡一個人的吧。我是說，要是他喜歡我，我應該有些特別的地方吸引他才對？可是我就是想不出來。</p><p>二來，上面不是有提到那個學妹嗎？ 他們同一社團的然後關係也很親近，所以我一開始也以為他們兩個開始交往了。沒明白為什麼會向我告白。</p><p>三來，你們不認識他所以不明白，可是他做事真的是個考慮很周全的人。今天的事，不像他平時做事作風。而令我最驚訝的是我其實並不反感吧，我不討厭同性戀，但要是除了X以外的其他人跟我告白，我會馬上拒絕的。</p><p>想起下午的事整個人都不太好，心跳比我上台演講時還要快，我先出去吹會風冷靜一下。</p><p>#41 23333<br/>樓主要去冷靜一下嗎www哪方面的冷靜一下啊wwww(⁰▿⁰)<br/>X的技術很好(遠目</p><p>#42 樓上別鬧<br/>也就是說樓主煩惱的點是<br/>1. 拒絕X後他疏遠你的話樓主會不開心<br/>2. 自己不是他喜歡的類型<br/>3. X有個關係很好的學妹<br/>4. X告白不像他平日作風，但是樓主自己又否定了開玩笑這可能。<br/>5. 重點樓主並不抗拒X的表白，而且對象僅限X</p><p>1的話不知道X是不是真的會疏遠樓主暫而不提，2的話...喜歡的類型跟喜歡的人不一樣啊，而且稱讚過妹子漂亮也得結合當時環境來看。妹子站你前面問你她漂不漂亮你敢說不漂亮嗎？ 3...跟學妹的關係也許很普通啊，畢竟同一社團的。5....我真的覺得可以不用想太多。</p><p>樓主要不要試著主動聯絡X一下？ 問問他喜歡你那裡之類的。<br/>另外，X是樓主喜歡的類型嗎？</p><p>#43 wwww<br/>LZ你要去哪裡吹風啦別想不開！！！</p><p>#44 請告訴我我不是一個人<br/>其實我感覺很明顯啊……</p><p>#45 樓上你不是一個人<br/>我也感覺很明顯啊……樓主不如說說為什麼覺得學妹跟X在交往？</p><p>#46 叫我細節帝<br/>目前有關兩人的資訊是這樣的。<br/>樓主，身高一米八左右，讀藥劑，試過上台演講，可見是個好學生。回應的方式看起來就是認真負責的人，而且說過自己思維跳脫，一般人可能不太跟得上。<br/>X，身高一米八，瘦削帶眼鏡，讀電子工程相關，機械人設計社的，據樓主說是個考慮全面的人，理智不會衝動，會在細節上關心別人，然後還是個很厲害的技術宅(自己寫程式)。<br/>這麼一看兩人都是聰明人，按讀的學科來看還應該是學霸，又高又聰明性格還相當不錯，妥妥的男神。<br/>順帶一提，讀的學科那麼不同選修科居然還不少在一起？你們故意的吧？</p><p>#47 我去下天台<br/>....男神都跟男神在一起了，我們這些普通人怎麼辦(倒地痛哭(´;ω;`)</p><p>#48 叫我x應援團團長<br/>祝男神們幸福！！！！</p><p>#49 買定離手<br/>說X乘LZ還是LZ乘X！！！我站好了前者！！！</p><p>#50 &gt;W&lt;<br/>大家不覺得這兩人的互動特別有愛嗎？ X問完樓主是不是真的想知道，樓主點頭後，X就告白了。<br/>樓主給我的感覺是個聰明人，可是這次有點自己作了……挺可愛的啊</p><p>#51 站好了LZ乘X<br/>只有我覺得告白後就被學妹拉走的X很萌嗎www 很好說話不是挺軟的嗎？ 沒有找lz是想lz主動吧？ 想了想臉紅告白的X就覺得很讚啊(^ρ^)/</p><p>#52 我就試試<br/>@鸾輅音塵 @風城煙雨 @沐雨橙風<br/>不知道能不能艾特到，不知道三位太太怎麼看呢</p><p>#53 求腦洞<br/>求文求圖哎</p><p>#54 51樓來戰<br/>我也站好了x乘樓主不服來戰<br/>51L LZ沒說X臉紅了啊，反而LZ現在心跳加速得厲害。</p><p>#55 鸾輅音塵<br/>哇這個帖子，我……坐等發展吧<br/>我覺得我兩邊都可以，希望HE</p><p>#56 哦哦哦哦哦哦<br/>音塵太太，請讓我膜拜女神！！！！！(ﾉ&gt;ω&lt;)ﾉ</p><p>#57 主催<br/>55樓你的稿子呢？！？！？！？！？！ 沒日完就來刷論壇？？？？？</p><p>#58 鸾輅音塵<br/>噢被發現了我先去寫稿了www等樓主回來更了再說吧<br/>順便幫艾特 @風城煙雨 @沐雨橙風</p><p>#59 風城煙雨<br/>@沐雨橙風 你看這描述...是不是有點熟悉？？</p><p>#60 沐雨橙風<br/>真的哎....Q上問問？</p><p>#61 天啊我的眼睛不太好<br/>論壇三位女神都一起來了我的媽啊Σ(;ﾟдﾟ)<br/>神帖出現已截圖留念</p><p>#62 催更QAQ<br/>沐雨太你那篇喻黃甚麼時候更啦/.\<br/>風城太太那篇說好的韓張PARO呢？！？！？！</p><p>#63 此帖已火<br/>我的天啊女神們！！！！！_(:3 」∠ )_</p><p>#64 等等<br/>LZ是沐雨太太跟風城太太的熟人？<br/>總覺得音塵太太好像知道甚麼一樣</p><p>#65 沐雨橙風<br/>是不是熟人還不清楚啦大家別亂說<br/>不過真的是熟人的話，我印象中的LZ確實不會去論壇的哎<br/>別在這邊催文啦^^</p><p>#66 我是一枚腦殘粉<br/>太太求填坑啊d(`･∀･)b</p><p>#67 我是被女神炸進來的<br/>這樓那麼低不科學哎<br/>話說回來LZ跟X好萌<br/>祝HE</p><p>#68 我對這個世界絕望了<br/>同被炸進來...又是同性戀(哭</p><p>#69 在論壇混你就得習慣<br/>其實樓主感覺是不太懂X的想法？ 直接去問問如何？</p><p>#70 女神求福利<br/>求LZ跟X的圖文<br/>對啊LZ要不要試著梳理一下？？想一想會不會有很多事是X表露了，但LZ誤以為是朋友的關心沒多想？</p><p>#71 弱弱地舉手<br/>我也覺得是X乘樓主</p><p>#72 這事是假的吧<br/>兩個人都那麼完美，這件事又那麼不真實，真不是寫手胡亂編的？</p><p>#73 被騙我也心甘情願<br/>LS太陰謀論了。有時候生活就是這麼狗血的。</p><p>#74 樓主乘X<br/>對家的來PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK</p><p>#75 樓上一看就是沐雨太太粉<br/>我站X乘樓主</p><p>#76 閃影<br/>都別歪樓了，掐CP就另開一帖吧。我想樓主不會喜歡太水的。<br/>看完了整個帖，我覺得42樓有道理，X稱讚妹子漂亮並不代表他就喜歡那妹子啊。另外學妹的事，能詳細說說為什麼樓主會覺得X跟她在交往嗎？<br/>此外，覺得樓主是寫手的大可以離開。</p><p>#77 溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>樓上說得有道理，都別歪樓了。<br/>求等樓主回來解答問題。</p><p>#78 請輸入名稱<br/>總覺得76樓最後一句，有點莫名的殺氣。</p><p>#79 對不起我知錯了<br/>另開一樓討論LZ跟X的事...大家過來這邊發表意見啦<br/>地址: www:#&amp;@*(&amp;#@%#</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#80  滅絕星辰<br/>我回來了，問題挺多的等我先整理一下。在QQ上確認了，沐雨橙風跟風城煙雨確實是我現實中認識的人。</p><p>#81  /.\<br/>哦哦哦樓主總算回來了！！！ 咦那沐雨太太跟風城太太認識X嗎？？</p><p>#82  歡迎回來<br/>樓主求更多資訊啦</p><p>#83  __<br/>求詳情求詳情</p><p>#84  滅絕星辰<br/>回41樓，我出去跑了兩圈回來，感覺現在好多了。<br/>回42樓，也許喜歡的類型跟喜歡的人真的不一樣吧。那位女同學是我們級花，X稱讚時不是在本人面前，不過是同學先問他對那同學的看法。記得X當時是說「我覺得她挺漂亮的。」學妹的話，兩人感覺真的很像情侶。學妹比我們小一年，然後我經常見到X跟她在一塊，我一走過去，學妹就馬上離開了。我總覺得是兩人在交往可是又不好意思所以學妹才走開的啊。現在我還不想主動聯絡他，類型方面，我沒想過。不過要是交往起來的話，感覺他是那種能陪伴在你身邊的人，兩個人一起面對困難。我覺得這樣的戀愛模式相當不錯，雖然我還未有過戀愛對象。<br/>回46樓，學霸稱不上，不過我們的成績也確實不錯。在高中時我是化學的代表，他是物理的代表。選修課只是因為恰巧我們有共同感興趣的，其實不在一起上的選修也不少，不過公共課的時間表倒是有商量過。<br/>回50樓，我也有點後悔，覺得自己不該問。我想他一開始猶豫也是因為沒打算要說吧。<br/>回51樓，X他雖然是挺好說話也不太會拒絕人，但那也只限於小事上。原則性的問題他從不退讓，應該說是就算把姿態放低但也不會妥協。具體不太清楚發生過甚麼事，不過他是我高中「最不想招惹的四人」之一。<br/>回64樓，我應該不認識鸾輅音塵。<br/>回70樓，不太懂這標準，他一直都對我很好，可是感覺就像普通朋友相處一樣吧。<br/>回76樓，謝謝你。要是太多人聊天回覆起來真的會很麻煩。<br/>回72樓，X是一個優秀的人，而我自己並不覺得自己很完美，這件事確實發生了。跟閃影說得一樣，要是您不相信那就請回吧。<br/>回81樓，風城跟沐雨認識X，不過我讓她們答應了不把帖子的事告訴X。</p><p>#85  我還是沒看懂<br/>所以說LZ的糾結點是在於自己不討厭X的告白嗎？ <br/>這樣吧，你想像一下，要是自己跟X有更進一步的身體接觸的話，你會不會很討厭？<br/>都說男人是下半身動物，想想就能知道了。</p><p>#86  不明覺厲<br/>「最不想招惹的四人」之一，X意外地氣場強大(給跪<br/>另外讓兩位太太答應了不把帖子的事告訴X，LZ也像是個厲害人物。</p><p>#87  其實...<br/>學妹每當見到LZ過來時就會主動離開，在X向LZ已告白的前提下，可能性有兩個<br/>1. 學妹喜歡LZ但不敢表白於是想透過共同認識的X加深對LZ的了解<br/>2. 學妹跟X兩人有不能讓LZ知道的秘密<br/>我個人比較偏向後者，感覺像是X想正式追求LZ但又不知道該怎麼辦，所以找妹子去問，那既然是關於追求你的，避著LZ也是正常。</p><p>#88  溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>感覺LZ除了上面提到的，還有別的疑惑？ 不介意的話也說出來好讓大家幫你。</p><p>#89  = =<br/>87L是42L吧</p><p>#90  -.-<br/>女同學是級花的話說她漂亮也很正常吧？LZ我想你想多了。</p><p>#91  滅絕星辰<br/>X打來了我先接一下電話。</p><p>#92  倒抽一口涼氣<br/>這個展開！！！！！！！</p><p>#93  喜聞樂見<br/>X好主動啊www</p><p>#94  好在意說了甚麼<br/>LZ快點回來報告</p><p>#95  奇怪<br/>X好像有點心急？？不太符合LZ的描述...果然人在戀愛中都會智商掉線的樣子。</p><p>#96  話說回來<br/>按LZ的說法，X是個深思熟慮的人，這樣突然表白的話不像他作風，是不是LZ身邊發生了甚麼事才會讓他突然表白呢？</p><p>#97  滅絕星辰<br/>........................我回來了。</p><p>#98  驚<br/>樓主你怎麼了？ 該不會是X打給你跟你說只是開玩笑吧？</p><p>#99 這也太..<br/>.........................................不會吧？！</p><p>#100  滅絕星辰<br/>不是的，不是開玩笑。<br/>剛才的對話<br/>「喂##，現在有空嗎？」<br/>「有空，你說吧。」<br/>「關於下午的事，我是認真的。我知道這麼突然嚇到了你，你也需要點時間。這幾天我不會找你，明天的展覽會你約別人去看吧。」<br/>「我能問問嗎？」<br/>「你說。」<br/>「你喜歡我哪裡？」<br/>「這個嘛，真要說的話有很多地方。不過讓我意識到自己喜歡你的是，看到那時候的你一個人扛起整個學生會，被其他人罵也不為所動，然後費盡心思培養$$(一個後輩的名字)的時候吧。那時候我就在想，我想要幫你分擔。」<br/>「那都是幾年前的事了，你喜歡了我這麼久嗎？ 要是我今天不問的話，你有打算說嗎？」<br/>「都快四年了啊。因為一直都不知道你是怎麼看的，所以就沒說。我本來也覺得當著朋友就好，說不定再過幾年等你有了女朋友，要結婚那天我就可以跟你說，我很多年前喜歡過你之類的。可是你今天說，叫我要是喜歡%%(學妹的名字)就趕緊去追求她，錯過的話將來會後悔，所以我……就想告訴你。」<br/>「…………」<br/>「其實##你不用太擔心，我說了出口就有想過會被拒絕。放心好了，就算拒絕了我們也能當朋友，只要你沒有想著要遠離我我也不會避開你。過了一段時間就能習慣了。」<br/>「可是…」<br/>「##你只要考慮自己的想法就好，不管是怎麼樣的答案我都能接受的。那麼晚安。」</p><p>這就是大致上的內容，我.....去沖個冷水澡好好想想。</p><p>#101  靜默無聲<br/>看完這段對話後我有點理解LZ說X是個考慮周全的人的原因了。</p><p>#102  同上<br/>真的哎……把LZ糾結的地方基本上都解決了，把一切決定權都交給LZ，感覺特別尊重...【好感度+100</p><p>#103  有點懂了<br/>有點懂了為什麼樓主說X是那種能互相扶持，面對困難的人，X確實男友力挺高的哎。</p><p>#104  遇到這種人你就嫁了吧<br/>心疼LZ也心疼X。<br/>有點好奇X說到的那段事，不知道LZ能不能說說？<br/>還是心疼X，說是說叫LZ別管他，自己做決定就好。可是喜歡了那麼多年，要是真的被拒絕，肯定會傷心的啊。就是這樣還能跟LZ說，你不避開他他就不會遠離你。總括來說就一句，看我ID。</p><p>#105  話說<br/>樓主跟X約好了去展覽會啊...男神的約會地點跟我們這些普通人就是不一樣。</p><p>#106  TAT<br/>天啊怎麼這麼虐哦，等很多年後再跟你說我當年喜歡過你甚麼的。<br/>可是自己的心情哪有這麼容易說放棄就放棄，雖然X給我的感覺就是會努力壓抑自己的感情強逼自己的人。</p><p>#107  orz<br/>LZ反射弧也太長，X喜歡了你這麼多年，你居然到了今天才知道？！ 而且還是自己問出來的囧<br/>又或是說是X掩飾得太好？</p><p>#108  96L你真相了<br/>結果X決定要告白也是因為LZ說的話啊</p><p>#109  重點錯<br/>LZ還曾是學生會的人啊...看起來職位應該還挺高的？</p><p>#110  呵呵<br/>這樣的X讓人不太忍心拒絕啊。LZ你就答應他吧，反正到時不合適了分手不就完了。</p><p>#111  STK<br/>有展覽會，而且跟風城太太和沐雨太太同城…我明天去博物館轉轉看找找LZ好了？</p><p>#112  那是犯罪<br/>樓上...我們城那麼多博物館你找得過來嗎？ 然後LZ明天還是會去嗎？</p><p>#113  要不這樣<br/>LZ你明天還是約X去展覽會吧？ 多相處點看看感覺如何？？</p><p>#114  路過進來<br/>這劇情也太峰迴路轉。樓上的提議相當不錯哎，要是約好了的話就沒必要特意取消啊，故意避開不見不是更奇怪嗎？</p><p>#115  鸾輅音塵<br/>啊回來一看有不少進展呢。X幹的好快上啊，我一直就說拖得太久啦。</p><p>#116  prpr<br/>女神過來了！！！</p><p>#117  ^^<br/>女神的稿子日完了？？ 這次不會又窗吧？？</p><p>#118  咦<br/>一直...？</p><p>#119  果然跟我想的一樣<br/>女神是不是知道甚麼啊？？</p><p>#120  看我真誠的雙眼<br/>女神求內幕消息啊</p><p>#121  從隔離樓過來的<br/>那個討論攻受的帖子蓋得好高哎</p><p>#122  鸾輅音塵<br/>哎呀我甚麼都不知道啦不過我想開新坑哎</p><p>#123  重大消息發表<br/>女神要開新坑了！！！！是樓主跟x的故事嗎？</p><p>#124  痛並快樂著<br/>女神你先把坑填上好不好...那篇校園戀愛的都坑了整個月了！！！不過新坑我也照樣跳！</p><p>#125  請輸入名稱<br/>樓主怎麼還沒回來？？</p><p>#126  給我點讚<br/>說不定是門沒鎖然後X進來了啪啪啪<br/>不我甚麼都沒說。</p><p>#127  無語<br/>樓上猥瑣流的吧？ </p><p>#128  囧囧有神<br/>怎麼突然由告白上了本壘？雖然應該挺喜聞樂見的</p><p>#129  閃影<br/>都別亂說了，等樓主回來吧。</p><p>#130  溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>樓上說的對。等LZ回來答問題吧，我個人是挺想看到星辰找到幸福的。</p><p>#131  樓上求嫁<br/>姑娘有CP沒？每次看到你把樓給正回來都覺得特別感動。</p><p>#132  滅絕星辰<br/>等我整理一下問題再回答，麻煩大家先別留言。</p><p>#133  等你回家<br/>LZ出現了！！！</p><p>#134  我是樓上<br/>不好意思C了樓...</p><p>#135  滅絕星辰<br/>回87樓，我跟學妹不熟所以應該不是前者。後者的話，雖然有道理，不過X不像會是主動找學妹問這方面問題的人，畢竟不是每個人都能接受同性方面的交往。<br/>回90樓，女同學就是說的是沐雨她。<br/>回104樓，那件事其實也沒有甚麼大不了的，當時我是學生會主席，學校出了新校規讓同學們都很不滿意，於是同學要求撤回，可是學校的決定沒那麼容易收回，所以有段時間不認識的學生們經常向成員們惡言相向。<br/>回106樓，壓抑自己方面，我覺得每個人都得有這樣的時候吧，有些事情我們得以大局為重。<br/>回107樓，可是他對我一直就是很平常的啊，不會過份殷勤，也不會特意冷落。<br/>回108樓，我也沒想到。<br/>回110樓，我不會因為同情他而跟他在一起的。<br/>回112樓，我還在想。我們兩個一直很想去看那個展，有批展品難得地送來了這邊，可是下週末開始是考試，這個週末不去的話就沒機會了。<br/>回113樓跟114樓，我本來也沒打算取消，畢竟又不是有甚麼意外發生了。我去問問X肯不肯吧。<br/>回126樓，就算門鎖了他也能進來，他有我家鑰匙。啪啪啪的意思是？<br/>回134樓，不用太在意。</p><p>#136  女神舔舔舔<br/>沐雨太太！！是級花！！！文筆那麼棒長得還好看！！！</p><p>#137  反省中<br/>看到lz這麼一說就想起了自己也曾經怪罪過學生會的人，明天去道個歉好了</p><p>#138  天啊女神<br/>女神是級花...prprprpr<br/>話說回來學妹的話，會不會是學妹看出來了甚麼所以主動幫X？畢竟女生對這些方面可能會比較敏感</p><p>#139  所以說還是樓主太遲鈍<br/>以大局為重甚麼的，不會覺得很累嗎？ 我覺得人還是活得自私一點比較好。樓主自己也說得對，喜歡就得說啊，搞不懂為什麼X會拖了那麼久</p><p>#140  LZ說:怪我咯？<br/>覺得LZ心態放得挺正的，千萬不能因為同情而跟他在一起，不會有好結果的！</p><p>#141  回樓上上<br/>我隱隱約約地覺得X並沒有那麼喜歡樓主。我自己的話喜歡一個人還是巴不得全世界人、特別是我單箭頭對象知道，總有一個人願意在他身邊陪伴、付出愛意且不求回報。像X那樣的做法，實在不敢苟同。</p><p>#142  同意138<br/>也覺得是學妹看出來了甚麼想要助攻，現在腐妹子還是挺多的<br/>LZ不覺得五年多一直對一個人不過份親近也不刻意冷落是件挺厲害的事嗎？人總有些時候會跟某些朋友淡了點聯絡然後後來再慢慢熟絡回來的吧…就像你們升大學分不同系一樣，一般不是都會馬上發展出新的朋友的嗎？ 要是一直都是這樣的距離感反而會給我一種刻意營造的感覺。</p><p>#143  媽蛋LZ超級萌<br/>居然問啪啪啪是甚麼意思.................我都不知道回不回答好</p><p>#144  樓上握個爪<br/>我也在想要不要答好，LZ自行百度吧…我們就只能幫你到這了(遠目<br/>比起啪啪啪(雖然那樣的話大家都會很開心)，我更在意的是X有LZ家鑰匙囧，我的好閏蜜也只是知道我家後備鑰匙在哪好讓要是發生意外有人照應(我一個人住)，LZ直接把鑰匙給他了啊...</p><p>#145  同人梗啊同人梗<br/>給家裡鑰匙一般不是發展到了很親密才會做的嗎？！ LZ這是跨越了告白直接跳到了老夫老妻的生活..？</p><p>#146  142樓好有道理我竟無法反駁<br/>配合那個甚麼最不想惹怒的人一聯想，我的小心臟顫了顫<br/>by the way,那個名單到底是誰作死試出來的啊wwww</p><p>#147  擔心了起來<br/>141樓說得好有道理看得我整個人都不好了，我喜歡男神我也想每天見到他時衝出去舔(不過不敢(。</p><p>#148  撒起了花瓣<br/>給鑰匙X跟不知道甚麼是啪啪啪的LZ萌得我整個人都不要不要的(打起滾來</p><p>#149  明天要工作的人<br/>期待看到LZ(我就在那個博物館當工作人員</p><p>#150 卧槽<br/>樓上羨慕妒忌恨啊<br/>請務必拍張照片回來(喂</p><p>#151  弱弱地問一句<br/>樓主是不是要去約X了......？<br/>我看大家聊了這麼些樓都沒人提...是我誤會了嗎？請告訴我不是一個人</p><p>#152  暴走漫畫表情.JPG<br/>樓上你！！！這種恍然大悟豁然開朗茅塞頓開如夢初醒醍醐灌頂的感覺！！！<br/>我覺得我看到了真理之門。</p><p>#153  樓上我覺得你不是一個人<br/>為什麼大家都沒發現？</p><p>#154  這成語用得真溜啊<br/>我便是甚麼都不想說，兩個字，結婚！</p><p>#155  手速如此悲哀<br/>為什麼我打字想寫樓上時總有人在中間插一插？</p><p>#156  LS ID說明原因<br/>大家都沒發現...大概是因為樓主說得太隨意、太自然了...「啊你明天不過來那我去找找X好了」的感覺<br/>樓主你還記得X今天跟你表白了嗎？！？！？！</p><p>#157  LZ莫非朋友很少？<br/>為什麼非要找X啦LZ 你這不是送羊入虎口嗎</p><p>#158  所以說<br/>習慣真是個可怕的東西.......LZ是不是慣了找X所以就......</p><p>#159 WEEEEEEEEEEEEE<br/>想像下樓主去找X的話X的反應我就(嘻嘻</p><p>#160  面對這種情況我只想說<br/>九塊錢我出！！</p><p>#161  = =<br/>最後問一個問題</p><p>#162 愛過<br/>哈哈</p><p>#163  前面怪叔叔退散<br/>他們在中國扯不了證啦煩</p><p>#164 我是161<br/>162別鬧。LZ你有想過明天怎麼面對他嗎？展覽會有那麼吸引？！</p><p>#165  樓上你那是兩個問題<br/>所以說現在樓主沒回應是在跟X在聊？</p><p>#166  我甚麼都不想說了<br/>坐等派喜糖</p><p>#167  呵<br/>真不是寫手？</p><p>#168  靠<br/>167愛看就看不看出門右轉好嗎？哪裡都有這些人真的煩死了</p><p>#169  -.-<br/>167請善用右上方紅色小叉叉</p><p>#170  KY你好KY再見<br/>前面那個超有殺氣的閃影桑也說過覺得LZ是寫手的可以離開</p><p>#171  等等我好像發現了點甚麼<br/>LZ說本來也沒打算取消</p><p>#172  我就知道<br/>所以說為什麼不能來個浪漫的告白然後在一起呢</p><p>#173  回歸正題<br/>所以說LZ到底是不是喜歡X啊，跟了帖這麼久一直沒懂</p><p>#174  回LS<br/>男神的世界我們不懂。甚麼都別問，做個安靜的美男子就好。</p><p>#175  扶額<br/>看到KY亂入我也是醉了</p><p>#176  甚麼<br/>已經討論到KY了？！我就去吃了個飯發生甚麼了？！？！</p><p>#177 ORZZZZ<br/>親，不是那個KY</p><p>#178  男女有別<br/>是男女價值觀不同嗎？我也覺得被樓主問出來的話X也沒有很喜歡樓主啦</p><p>#179  說這些<br/>我覺得並不一定啊。你們女生在表白前也是各種糾結啊，有時也要確定對方喜歡自己後才說啊，有時還明明兩情相悅都要對方主動呢。別雙重標準好嗎？ 本人腐漢子直男一名。</p><p>#180  我要調戲樓上<br/>腐男哎！！！！</p><p>#181  滅絕星辰<br/>看到樓數一下子那麼高，我還以為自己點錯了帖子。</p><p>#182  直的腐男？？？<br/>這話怎麼聽怎麼奇怪</p><p>#183  眼花撩亂<br/>LZ回來了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>#184  LZLZ<br/>你真的去問X了？！</p><p>#185  這麼主動這世界還能好嗎？<br/>X是甚麼反應？？？</p><p>#186  系統提示<br/>你已捕獲一隻野生的LZ，LZ快告訴我們詳情！！！</p><p>#187  溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>LZ我也求一下對話內容，你們太讓人著急了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#188  滅絕星辰<br/>問題我等一下再回覆。然後我就是約了X出去，他也答應了。</p><p>#189  所以說<br/>這是明天約會的節奏？</p><p>#190  求詳細<br/>樓主是怎麼跟X說的？該不會直接約X也直接答應吧？雖然我要是站在X的立場也會馬上答應……</p><p>#191  lz你聽我說<br/>明天X要是買甚麼飲料的話你千萬別喝！！！</p><p>#192  我是紅本本<br/>結婚吧。</p><p>#193  不如<br/>咱們能不能透過風城太太跟沐雨太太給X支個招？？正確的攻略方法之類的。</p><p>#194  191多慮了<br/>x不是那種人啦哈哈</p><p>#195  滅絕星辰<br/>回覆一下。<br/>回138樓，就結果論而言是有可能的，可是我之前一直覺得是兩人在交往不好意思，所以才回避著。<br/>回139樓，人人價值觀不一樣，我個人認為，視乎情況的話適量的犧牲是有必要的。<br/>回142樓，聽你這麼一說好像也真是。不過我上大學後也有主動多找找X，畢竟跟了解自己的人說話比較不費事。<br/>回143和144樓，我剛百度了一下，你們......想太多了。<br/>回145樓，會嗎？我只是因為這樣比較方便，能在對方出甚麼事時幫忙照顧一下，而且X是值得信賴的人。我想，他應該沒想那麼多吧......？<br/>回154樓，目前我國對同性婚姻的態度仍然……<br/>回156樓，當然記得。<br/>回157樓，首先我不是羊他也不是虎，然後找他的理由有三。一、這個時間點去問其他人會太匆忙；二、雖說自己一個人去也可以，不過有人能一起分享的話會更好；三、X肯定有空，他也對展覽有興趣，而且我們都有VIP門票，行動比較方便。這樣的話還是找他比較好啊。<br/>回158樓，當然我也不能否定是會有習慣。<br/>回159樓，我有點擔心我嚇到X了。<br/>回164樓，就像平時一般相處就好了，雖然由我來說是有點奇怪，但我覺得喜歡人不是壞事啊。<br/>回167樓，不信也沒辦法。<br/>回171樓，因為刻意拉開距離也很奇怪啊。<br/>回172樓，大概是我不好……但仔細想想後我其實有點生氣，明明早點說也可以的。<br/>回173樓，當然喜歡，不過我還是有點煩惱。</p><p>#196  LZ這個有手速的瘋子<br/>回帖速度還真是一如既往的快</p><p>#197  樓上也不差<br/>LZ求對話啊！！！嚇到X是怎麼一回事？！</p><p>#198  等等！！<br/>最後一句！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>#199  嗯...！！<br/>必要的犧牲啊....這種說法真讓人不爽。另外確認一下...LZ說的喜歡是哪一種？</p><p>#200  如果是大家想的那種<br/>LZ是不是被盜號了....？怎麼洗了個澡找了X後就突然開竅了？</p><p>#201  喜聞樂見？<br/>到底是可不可以撒花我不太清楚哎</p><p>#202  同求對話<br/>也就是說LZ是在記得X跟你告白情況下還去約了他...這都不算愛的話。</p><p>#203  大家都冷靜點<br/>LZ說的煩惱是？？  另外我也建議大家好好想一想.....因為前面也說得對，始終X是被問出來的，可能根本沒想那麼多呢？ 喜歡和在一起是兩個概念。</p><p>#204  你說得好有道理我竟<br/>不對！！ 樓上！！ X不是說要答覆嗎？這應該就是想在一起的那種吧</p><p>#205  召喚樓主<br/>求對話內容+2  另外能說說為什麼就想通了嗎？而且還那麼乾脆地承認了。</p><p>#206  溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>LZ的煩惱是？</p><p>#207  LZ超萌<br/>「大概是我不好」這裡的LZ好可愛啊！！！來來姐姐抱抱~</p><p>#208  滅絕星辰<br/>首先放一下QQ對話，找他時候正是生氣的時候，語氣好像重了。現在回看一遍聊天紀錄，有點擔心會不會太強硬了。說不定他也暫時不想見到我來著，我該叫他別來嗎？<br/>我：明天跟我一起去展覽會？<br/>X：....？！<br/>我：怎麼了？<br/>X：我還以為你暫時不會想見到我……<br/>我：那你想去嗎？<br/>X：想是想可是這樣好嗎？<br/>我：怎麼？不是你說的我不遠離你你也不避開嗎？現在就退縮了？<br/>X：##我不是這個意思。<br/>我：那就時間地點照舊。<br/>X：好吧，明天見。</p><p>回189樓，是的，明天約會。<br/>回190樓，沒有馬上答應呢，我是不是說太過了？<br/>回191樓，X不是那種人。<br/>回193樓，哪有甚麼正確的攻略方法，只有正確的玩家。<br/>回199樓，很遺憾地我們活在社會裡面就必須犧牲一部分的個人自由來維持社會的框架。<br/>回200樓，沒被盜號。我認真想了想，就算到了現在還是心跳快得停不下來，以前從來沒有試過這種感覺，所以大概是真的喜歡上了吧。之前也有提到自己不反感也沒有覺得惡心之類，所以……<br/>回201樓，讓我弄清楚現在糾結的地方，想好了的話就能決定到底是要答應或是拒絕了。<br/>回203樓，現在的話這也是一個擔心的點。<br/>回205樓，洗澡時想起了很多以前跟X相處的事，以前不覺得有甚麼特別，可是今天過後重新審視卻也……其實在發現自己不反感時也大概能預想到。我的朋友也不是只得X一人，可是他們以外的其他人跟我表白的話我能肯定我會馬上拒絕。承認的話，X又不知道，有甚麼所謂。<br/>回206樓，現在先解決這個。總覺得是不是太強硬變相逼他了呢。</p><p>#209  只看了第一句<br/>總之LZ不管怎麼樣千萬不要叫X別來！！！！</p><p>#210  只看了第一句<br/>千萬不要拒絕X！！</p><p>#211  樓上這同步率<br/>別回絕X！！！+2</p><p>#212  = =<br/>+3</p><p>#213 ^^<br/>+4</p><p>#214 滅絕星辰<br/>好吧你們這樣說的話。</p><p>#215  路過就趕上了直播<br/>不明情況總之LZ不能收回邀請...要不然也太像耍X了</p><p>#216  out focus<br/>覺得lz的問句3連發有點霸氣</p><p>#217  同上<br/>把x吃得死死的感覺(沒站錯cp！！！)</p><p>#218  給x點蠟<br/>看反應來說嚇得不輕...真想看看表情</p><p>#219  lz霸氣威武<br/>沒有正確的攻略方法，只有正確的玩家。<br/>這句話超帥的好不好！！！不過lz這是默認了自己是被攻略的一方嗎？</p><p>#220  樓主別擔心<br/>我覺得還好，總之樓主要記著，X喜歡你，所以你約他他肯定不會覺得是強逼的啦。況且樓主不是說X是個有原則的人嗎？要是他也覺得尷尬的話應該會直接說出來。</p><p>#221  沒話可說<br/>看到了熟悉的社會契約論...lz不是讀藥劑的嗎？！</p><p>#222  哪裡不對<br/>等等，為什麼明白自己喜歡x還要考慮拒絕他？</p><p>#223  不代表本台意見<br/>私倒是覺得x只是為lz著想...<br/>#224  溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>擔心的地方...我也想不到怎麼解釋好呢，有人能幫忙嗎？</p><p>#225  其實啊<br/>表白這東西就是一個天平決定的，看自私(慾望)或是忍耐力哪邊較重。<br/>X之前一直在忍，我想他也會掛慮很多東西吧。畢竟，表白這種東西可能一不小心就會沒了個朋友，更何況你們兩個人是同性。雖然不想在論壇中提太沉重的話題，可是社會輿論和家庭之類的壓力會很大吧。</p><p>#226  在想<br/>要是X看到這個帖子就神作了。</p><p>#227  鸾輅音塵<br/>而且呢，太喜歡可是會造成兩種相反的情況。有人為了表白心意不顧一切，就拚了出去，於是說了出口。也有人太過顧慮對方感受，不敢拿上友誼當賭注，情願當朋友也不肯跨過底線呢。<br/>我覺得要是再給他一次機會的話，X也會認真地表白吧。</p><p>#228  226這想法不錯<br/>不過只要風城太太跟沐雨太太不說的話我想X也沒辦法知道吧</p><p>#229  閃影<br/>有些事不是不能，而是不敢。<br/>因為是重要的人，所以才必須更慎重。<br/>另外樓主不用那麼擔心的。</p><p>#230  滅絕星辰<br/>回221樓，有看過相關書籍。<br/>回222樓，因為喜歡跟在一起是兩種概念。而且我肯定不了，我現在覺得喜歡他，可是我沒法保證數年後我仍喜歡他。他的事情也一樣，雖然已經堅持了四年不過，有可能交往後他會對我失望之類的。<br/>回225樓，他要是擔憂這一樣的話我也能理解。<br/>回226樓，他平常不太用論壇，只要風城跟沐雨不告訴他的話，應該找不到吧。其實沒問過他說了這麼多我也有點罪惡感，可是又不能找身邊的人商量。<br/>回229樓，謝謝你。</p><p>#231  女神降臨<br/>太太也在跟帖呢！！</p><p>#232  火炎焱燚<br/>樓主好現實，現實也算了還悲觀。我覺得你們都還沒在一起，X也不知道你怎麼想的，為什麼已經想到會失望之類的啊！</p><p>#233  如是說<br/>我覺得交往這件事是得靠雙方維持的。有缺點不就包容咯，LZ自己肯定了人家人品沒問題，也說X是那種能一起面對困難的人。有問題的話，溝通就好了。</p><p>#234  滅絕星辰<br/>可是我不想沒了這個朋友。</p><p>#235  歸於嘆息<br/>樓主你想太多了。</p><p>#236  嗯...<br/>就算樓主跟X不交往，維持著朋友關係，也沒人能保證你們的友誼能一直繼續下去啊。<br/>成千上萬個門口，總有一個人要先走。</p><p>#237  換個角度<br/>LZ可以再樂觀一點。我個人覺得，除了出軌和家暴外，基本上沒有甚麼不能忍受的。家暴估計X是不會的(要是有的話LZ跟他打一架吧)，出軌的話。相信我，要是他出軌的話你不會在意這個人的了，要是LZ出軌的話我也相信LZ不會再想見X，要是兩個人都沒出軌但沒感情了，那就好聚好散唄。重點就是，到時候LZ不會有這個閒暇去顧及友誼的。</p><p>#238  ORZ<br/>樓上哪裡樂觀了...不過說得有道理就是了。</p><p>#239  總而言之<br/>不開始的話說甚麼完結，我要是當年沒跟男神表白的話現在也成不了他老婆。</p><p>#240  樓上羨慕妒忌恨<br/>居然跟自己男神在一起了真幸福</p><p>#241  舉起火把<br/>燒燒燒。</p><p>#242  深呼吸<br/>總之樓主先冷靜，慢慢考慮<br/>別急著做決定，要不然會後悔</p><p>#243  冷凍光線<br/>同意，樓主別急著下結論嘛</p><p>#244  x加油<br/>lz我覺得難得找到一個人喜歡你，你又確定自己喜歡他，那就在一起吧。<br/>這種機會很難得的。</p><p>#245  滅絕星辰<br/>我再考慮考慮吧，謝謝各位。<br/>今天晚上應該不會上論壇了。有新消息的話明天再上來說吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#400  占個400樓<br/>上面的不是在催樓主回來就是在水了....</p><p>#401  樓主不是說不要水樓嗎？<br/>我吃完飯回來居然還沒到...都快九點了哎</p><p>#402  你們都不懂<br/>正常約會過程逛街看電影吃飯然後開房..所以沒回來也是正常的吧^^</p><p>#403  扇了ls一巴掌<br/>胡說八道！x跟lz才不是那種淫亂的關係。</p><p>#404  莫非<br/>X把持不住...動手了？！</p><p>#405  那個啊<br/>說不定只是吃飯多花了點時間在回來的路上吧？ 別多想(雖然我也想</p><p>#406  我也是想問<br/>為什麼X不動手呢...？行動證明一了百了</p><p>#407  一群猥瑣流<br/>說不定只是有些事情讓LZ沒法馬上更而已啦，人家也有自己的生活嘛。</p><p>#408  樓上<br/>LZ目前的生活就是跟X談情啊</p><p>#409  好像沒有那裡不對<br/>不水的話根本都找不到這帖了...看看攻受帖都疊到千多樓了我也是醉了</p><p>#410  眼鏡<br/>本體如此沒存在感真的好嗎？</p><p>#411 樓上ID說明一切<br/>是眼鏡的話...沒存在感也是沒辦法的事。</p><p>#412  所以<br/>X沒存在感嗎？</p><p>#413 太年輕了<br/>眼鏡也有分鬼畜的...咳</p><p>#414  滅絕星辰<br/>我回來了。</p><p>#415  媽媽我看見了甚麼！？<br/>樓主回來了！！！！！</p><p>#416  ！！！！<br/>回來了！！！！</p><p>#417  星星眼<br/>LZ快說今天發生了甚麼！！！！</p><p>#418  月亮嘴<br/>跟X有發生甚麼嗎？？？？</p><p>#419  太陽臉...？<br/>約會玩得開心嗎？</p><p>#420  看著樓上3位的ID默默笑了<br/>樓主貞操保住了嗎？</p><p>#421  求詳情<br/>說說發生了甚麼事？？</p><p>#422  滅絕星辰<br/>沒甚麼特別。但是單看結果的話，就是我被告白了。</p><p>#423  哦哦哦哦哦<br/>告白了！！！！</p><p>#424  恭喜！！！<br/>對象是X吧(廢話</p><p>#425  傳說中的<br/>是不是那種每天告白一次直到LZ答應為止的梗？</p><p>#426  燒燒燒<br/>果然不忍心.../.\</p><p>#427  每天一次也太煩<br/>似乎應了女神說的話</p><p>#428  每晚七次也不夠<br/>LZ能完整地說說今天發生了甚麼嗎？</p><p>#429  滅絕星辰<br/>我梳理一下。<br/>早上約的是十點，按照習慣我會提早五分鐘到，然後因為X已經到了就直接過去博物館。博物館分了幾層，我們先看完一樓，然後就去了博物館附近的餐廳吃飯，吃完飯後再把剩下的樓層逛完。逛完後，我打了個呵欠，主要是因為昨天晚上沒睡好，然後他就提議坐公交車回去，因為不用換乘，說是可以讓我在車上好好休息一會。他問我為什麼看起來那麼累時我還挺不好意思的，不敢說因為多逛了會論壇。接著坐車回去，因為實在是有點累所以我睡了會。因為我們看完展覽已經有點晚，他問我要不乾脆吃完晚飯再回去，然後就是在吃飯的地方他重新告了次白。</p><p>#430 -口-"<br/>那麼短的一段話信息量真大。</p><p>#431 叫我細節帝<br/>1.X提早在見面地方等LZ，雖然LZ也早到了，不過X更早，這經常發生嗎？？<br/>2.LZ昨天很晚睡，因為逛論壇，可是LZ昨天最後發帖時間明明才十點多哎。<br/>3.X各種地方都很細心呢。<br/>4.重新告了次白....求地點和對話。</p><p>#432  遠目<br/>現在的男生，能準時到就算不錯了，還提早在那裡等......男神啊。</p><p>#433  疑惑<br/>LZ到底逛了多久論壇啊，大學生居然會因為晚睡就直接看出來累嗎？</p><p>#434  呵呵<br/>樓主都早到了X比你更早呢...</p><p>#435  滅絕星辰<br/>去了間西餐廳，雖然有人在外面等著，可能剛好有空出來一張只給二人的桌子吧，坐下的地方是店內一角，吃的時候倒是一直在聊天。在甜品剛上來後，他突然整個人坐得特別端正，然後說：「昨天被小%(學妹的姓氏)拉走了，而且總覺得太隨便了。」<br/>「###(我的全名)，我喜歡你。」<br/>說完這句他就不作聲了，除出剛認識還不熟的時候，他幾乎沒用全名叫過我，感覺挺不習慣的。本來還挺正常的，他一說完，我的心臟一下子又像是要蹦出來一樣。我喝了口水讓自己很快冷靜一下，然後就說：「就這樣？沒有鮮花？」<br/>他一本正經地回道：「要是你想要的話我也可以在你家樓下給你擺個心型蠟燭陣。」<br/>我們兩個都笑了。<br/>我問他，不是打算不說的嗎？為什麼現在又重新告白。他說以前不說是因為我不知道，既然現在我知道了就有必要好好說一次。<br/>「而且，以前不說也是因為我自己也不敢肯定。」<br/>他特別不好意思地笑笑，說一開始覺得喜歡上的時候還以為是自己誤會了，很多擔心也只是出於友誼。他說自己也煩惱了很久，當時沒說出來是因為在自己沒確定的情況下，不希望那麼隨便就告白。可是，想清楚以後，他又覺得沒必要說。<br/>「我不想看到你困擾。我覺得我們當好朋友也很不錯，所以就維持現狀了。昨天那是一時衝動。」<br/>「能讓我先考慮一下嗎？」<br/>「當然可以，應該說你沒馬上拒絕我已經很幸運了。就像我昨天所說的一樣，你只要考慮自己的想法就好，不管怎麼樣的答案我都能接受。」</p><p>#436 剛看到更新的人<br/>求告白內容</p><p>#437  樓上你還差的遠呢<br/>好甜啊喂</p><p>#438  LZ看我看我<br/>X跟你說的時候有臉紅嗎？</p><p>#439  我需要A型血袋<br/>「沒有鮮花？」「要是你想要的話我也可以在你家樓下給你擺個心型蠟燭陣。」<br/>萌得我吐血(倒</p><p>#440  甜得我牙塞<br/>重點是兩人都笑了那裡.........LZ你這麼秀恩愛X他知道嗎？<br/>好吧他不知道。</p><p>#441  為什麼<br/>明明沒在一起為什麼如此甜呢？</p><p>#442  HP-100<br/>誰快來奶我一口！！！</p><p>#443  你使用了小恢復術<br/>我覺得平常都喊名字的人突然用全名稱呼...特別認真看待的感覺</p><p>#444  請給我糖<br/>除了告白的地方還有其他小片段嗎？</p><p>#445  那啥<br/>吃完飯以後呢？發生了甚麼？？</p><p>#446  請輸入名稱<br/>樓主你害羞了有沒有？心跳加速之類的。</p><p>#447  ちょっと待ってくださいよ！<br/>星期六的晚上下館子要等也是正常，LZ跟X兩個人去餐廳，外面還有人等著呢，剛好就空了桌子出來，剛好還是店內一角？？也太偶然。</p><p>#448 花痴臉<br/>我很喜歡X說在沒確定的情況下不希望隨便告白的這一點，現在那些年輕人，好像看對眼了就隨隨便便地在一起，然後很快分手，這種我不太喜歡呢。總覺得感情是要更認真看待的才對。</p><p>#449  細思極恐<br/>要不就真的是偶然，要不就是X訂了桌子？ LZLZ去那餐廳是你還是X提議的？</p><p>#450  真好呢<br/>還是覺著X對LZ真的特別特別重視，不希望看到你困擾。<br/>上面好像也有人說過，是重要的人才得更慎重對待之類的。</p><p>#451  滅絕星辰<br/>回420樓，我們、真的、沒在一起。<br/>回425樓，不是，他只是覺得昨天太倉促了。<br/>回431樓，基本上我們兩個都是習慣提早到的人，有時候也會我比較早到。關了帖子後我去看了看其他帖子，看看其他人都怎麼處理的。其實到了最後我躺上床也睡不著，翻來覆去折騰了兩個多小時都沒睡著，一直都在想X的事。他確實細心，其實今天早上見面的時候他已經問我要不要喝杯咖啡再出發。<br/>回432樓，我倒是覺得約了人準時到是很基本的事。我會早一點出門只是為防路上發生甚麼意外。<br/>回433樓，我平常作息還是比較規律的，可能是晚睡加上在博物館裡走了那麼多個小時，會容易睏吧。<br/>回438樓，臉倒是沒有紅，不過耳朵紅了，總覺得挺可愛的。<br/>回444樓，小片段嗎？小意外倒是有一個，我平時精神不太夠時會容易走神。在博物館的大堂那兒，有幾個孩子在追逐，一個孩子扭頭去看後面了，我剛好沒看到那邊，孩子差點直接撞上來。X拉了我一把我才沒撞到孩子。<br/>回445樓，吃完飯以後就回家了啊。我跟X家在同一個方向，平常他會跟我走到我家樓下，然後再自己繼續走那條路。不過今天我到房間後心血來潮往下面看，剛好能看到他回家的背影。<br/>回448樓，我也覺得不該隨隨便便地談戀愛，這樣很不成熟也很不負責。<br/>回449樓，是他提議的，可是因為中午是我決定吃甚麼了啊。</p><p>#452  那斷句<br/>LZ SOOOOOO萌！！！</p><p>#453  啊啊要溶化了<br/>跑去爬帖的LZ，翻來覆去睡不著的LZ，一直在想X的LZ.........請給我來一打LZ！！！</p><p>#454  LZ是X的<br/>X男友力也很高啊，一見面就發現LZ沒睡好哎，簡直跟裝了雷達一樣</p><p>#455  DOGE臉<br/>X拉了一把樓主才沒撞到熊孩子<br/>所以樓主是撲進X懷裡了嗎？</p><p>#456  這麼一說<br/>熊孩子真．神助攻。</p><p>#457  樓主真的三觀正<br/>戀愛觀先不論，約人準時到是基本禮儀簡直......要不是有X的話樓主也考慮我一下嘛(咬手帕)</p><p>#458  總覺得挺可愛的<br/>LZ我也覺得你挺可愛的</p><p>#459  咦<br/>X平常不是直呼學妹的名字嗎？怎麼改成姓氏了？</p><p>#460  那麼<br/>LZ逛論壇有得出甚麼結論嗎？</p><p>#461  頂鍋蓋<br/>樓主回到房間往下一看剛好能看到X的背影，能否推斷X是安全看到樓主回到家裡了，也許是樓道亮燈之類的才離開呢？<br/>當然我不知道樓主住那附近的地形，也不知道樓主看到X的背影有多遠，說不定都能是朱先生父親跨過鐵軌去買橘子的距離了。</p><p>#462  路過的閃光彈<br/>我是剛進帖的，請問一下，主角兩人是一米八左右高的，其中一位戴眼鏡的，且今天去了沐雨太太所在城市的博物館對吧？</p><p>#463  459有點厲害<br/>神一般的觀察力。</p><p>#464  是怕LZ誤會<br/>或是吃醋吧...？雖然X並不知道LZ的心意。</p><p>#465  腦補了一下461的畫面<br/>雖然我也不知道實際情況但願意相信是X看到樓主到家後才走的！！</p><p>#466  回462樓<br/>基本信息沒錯，確認這個幹嘛</p><p>#467  尼馬總算有人回我了<br/>我覺得我今天見到樓主跟X先生了。</p><p>#468  WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT<br/>467或是說閃光彈你認真的嗎？！</p><p>#469  說好的那是犯罪呢<br/>(痛心疾首<br/>早知道我也去跟(。</p><p>#470  何等人品<br/>閃光彈你一定是日行一善的童子軍。</p><p>#471  路過的閃光彈<br/>我也不確定是不是真的是樓主跟X先生啦，畢竟我城博物館還是很多的。<br/>今天下午也在微博上吐槽過來著。真的特別閃，閃裂了我的墨鏡。</p><p>#472  求詳細<br/>閃光彈你好好說說嘛wwww</p><p>#473  對啊對啊<br/>就算不是就當分享梗好了！！！</p><p>#474  求梗求梗<br/>正在卡文的人....</p><p>#475  路過的閃光彈<br/>那好吧。我就說說，希望樓主不介意。<br/>事情就是這樣，現在甚麼月份大家有目共睹，正是趕報告的時候。如此心酸事大學狗都知道我就不詳說了。我也不例外地去趕報告啦，然後昨天也通宵了今天才有時間刷刷論壇。總之就是我今天回校交報告(請別問我為什麼我學校的時間表如此任性)，然後就坐公交回家。那條線路剛好離某博物館很近，就在那一站上來了兩位男生。<br/>由於不確定是不是樓主跟X先生我就不這樣寫了，用渴睡君跟眼鏡君代替好了。如我所說的就是那兩位男生，兩位海拔都很高，然後其中一位戴眼鏡，另一位則看起來好累，連眼睛都睜不開的感覺。<br/>那公交上的感覺是，人有點多有點擠(下午時分大家懂)，渴睡君跟眼鏡君就站我前面，可能因為我是女的，渴睡君怕咱們公交車飄逸的走位會讓他撞到我或者碰到甚麼不該碰的地方(當然也有可能單純因為他實在太困了得靠住眼鏡君)，總之兩人還是貼得蠻近的，刻意跟我保持距離。眼鏡君就跟渴睡君在聊天，內容各種高大上就不提了。<br/>然後到了一個大站，挺多人要下的，渴睡君旁邊就空了個位子出來。這裡要罵一罵我那坑爹的學校圖書館，好挑不挑偏偏挑今天來系統維護，於是我借的資料還得背回家裡去，反正就是我拿著很重的書。<br/>這個時候天使出現了，眼鏡君對我說，小姐你坐吧我看你東西挺多的。天啊，我一直是個眼鏡控。咳咳扯遠了。我本來還在偷偷摸摸地多看了幾眼眼鏡君，結果這一看我就幻想破滅了。眼鏡君他一隻手抓著吊環，然後另一隻手它！！！！！怎麼形容，就是環著渴睡君但又沒碰到渴睡君的那種！！！我的看法就是因為渴睡君很睏，眼鏡君怕他失平衡於是先環著那種。媽蛋閃瞎我的狗眼有沒有！！！最要命的是渴睡君完全沒發現！！！孩子你這樣真不擔心被捉走賣掉嗎！！！<br/>接下來就都是閃光彈了，公交又到站了，這次我前面的座位空了一個出來，眼鏡君就叫渴睡君去坐下，貌似是喊了渴睡君的英文名字？渴睡君乖乖(？！)坐下後就問眼鏡君要包。我一開始還沒聽懂，就看他們對望了一會，然後眼鏡君感覺特別無奈地把自己的單肩包拿下來遞給渴睡君。渴睡君把他自己的跟眼鏡君的包擱在腿上然後抱著兩個包開始打盹。<br/>也不知道是不是渴睡君旁邊的大叔被閃著了，大叔下一站就下了車。眼鏡君就讓渴睡君坐進去自己就在近通道的位置坐下。然後我就聽到眼鏡君叫渴睡君別靠著車窗睡覺之類的。<br/>然後，然後就該我下車了，我下車時眼角一瞥，也不知道是不是錯覺，總覺得看到渴睡君靠了在眼鏡君身上。<br/>....................................有人懂我心情不？ 雖然真的很萌特別治癒安撫了我被報告摧殘的弱小心靈，可是那麼大一塊糖，我我我我我QAQ<br/>好男生都有基友了我這些女漢子沒人要QAQ</p><p>#476  ls id果真沒取錯<br/>...好大一塊糖啊</p><p>#477  又得看牙醫了<br/>就算不是樓主跟x也覺得好閃</p><p>#478  閃瞎我的合金狗眼<br/>閃得我都不想說話了</p><p>#479  一句話<br/>九塊錢我出！！！</p><p>#480  啊....要去了<br/>渴睡君好可愛的感覺，整個人都迷迷糊糊的樣子..</p><p>#481  我要是眼鏡的話<br/>下車帶走啪啪啪</p><p>#482  男神舔舔舔<br/>眼鏡君好有紳士風度，簡直居家出門必備</p><p>#483  好奇起來<br/>談話內容高大上？</p><p>#484  眼鏡君好好好<br/>我也是眼鏡控閃光彈來握個爪</p><p>#485  如你所願<br/>跟閃光彈桑說的一樣，兩人跟x和lz是有點像 @滅絕星辰 求解答</p><p>#486  路過的閃光彈<br/>481&lt;--冷靜點<br/>482&lt;--根本HSK<br/>483&lt;--話題很跳脫，甚麼跨度的都有，渴睡君換話題時總會有種很突兀的感覺但是眼鏡君又能跟上在說甚麼....<br/>484&lt;--眼鏡好好好<br/>同求星辰桑 @滅絕星辰解答</p><p>#487  = =<br/>+1</p><p>#488  WEE<br/>+2</p><p>#489 -.-<br/>+3</p><p>#490 /.\<br/>+4</p><p>#491 &gt;.&lt;<br/>+10086</p><p>#492 *V*<br/>+身份證號碼</p><p>#493  滅絕星辰<br/>……………………</p><p>#494  捕獲野生的星辰桑一隻<br/>星辰桑來了！！！快快快回答！！</p><p>#495  神展開<br/>要是真是的話，LZ你就從了吧。</p><p>#496  滅絕星辰<br/>確實是坐公交時後面有人拿著很多東西X也叫她先坐下了。確實他先讓我坐了，因為他說我看著特別累。也許是巧合…………吧？</p><p>#497  LZ我書讀得少莫欺我<br/>LZ你自己都不相信是巧合吧wwwwwwww</p><p>#498  放過巧合它只是個孩子<br/>星辰桑就別作弄我們了</p><p>#499  要不這樣<br/>閃光彈說說x跟lz穿了甚麼之類的就好了？再不然幾路車？</p><p>#500  樓上這樣太張揚了吧<br/>其實我覺得這樣就已經很明顯了...</p><p>#501  滅絕星辰<br/>我的意思是我不肯定，我下午確實人不太精神，沒怎麼注意公交裡的其他人。換話題的事，有被其他人說過換得太突然，所以可能就是遇到了閃光彈吧。不過必須得說的是我並沒有靠著他睡，至少我醒來的時候沒有。</p><p>#502  樓主這是承認了<br/>卧槽好大一塊糖</p><p>#503  不就坐個公交你至於嗎？<br/>(鄧不利多搖頭.gif</p><p>#504  lz聽說過秀分快嗎？<br/>哦對你們還沒在一起。</p><p>#505  lz你這麼秀恩愛x他知道嗎？<br/>好吧他不知道。</p><p>#506  走上了天台<br/>讓我輪回一下</p><p>#507  對樓上發出了爾康手<br/>這種時候不該下樓跑圈嗎你去甚麼天台？</p><p>#508  我只是<br/>單身了那麼多年，突然覺得有點生無可戀。</p><p>#509  握拳拍肩<br/>放心好啦終有一天你也會找到你的幸福！</p><p>#510  QAQ<br/>你們人真好！！！</p><p>#511 求不發卡<br/>等等先把樓正回來。如果真的是X跟樓主的話，X這男友力也太高了。</p><p>#512  總結一下<br/>也就是說。在短短的一天約會中，X做到了早到先等樓主、觀察星辰君的狀態、從熊孩子手中拯救星辰君了、疑似訂好了氣氛比較好的餐廳跟樓主告白、送樓主回家而且(疑似)確認了對方安全到家才離去、在公交上環著(儘管沒碰到)星辰君以防他跌倒、囑咐樓主別靠窗睡覺、(疑似)讓樓主靠著自己睡覺。<br/>我覺得我老爸的話能做到這清單上的一半，X你好樣的。</p><p>#513  對於這種喪心病狂的人<br/>我只想說，幹得漂亮！！</p><p>#514  然而<br/>星辰桑還說今天沒甚麼特別...少秀一會能死嗎？能嗎能嗎能嗎？</p><p>#515  嫌棄臉<br/>我家男票就做不到這種的....</p><p>#516  嗯<br/>x的把妹(漢子也適用)技能點得那麼高，莫非經驗豐富？</p><p>#517  畫面感強烈<br/>總覺得LZ整個人迷迷糊糊，坐在那裡攤開手掌問X要包的地方好可愛啊。特別是兩人還看了一會最後X無奈地把包遞過去那裡。超級可愛prprprpr</p><p>#518  回516<br/>經驗豐富倒不至於吧。據樓主說，不是認識以來一直單著來著？</p><p>#519  說不定<br/>只是看了很多很多的少女漫之類的？</p><p>#520  閃影<br/>要包的地方確實是很可愛。然後我覺得很正常……啊？喜歡一個人難道不就是會注意到對方細微的變化，會想去更關心嗎？</p><p>#521  樓上你...<br/>理論上是這樣可是不一定每人都能察覺到。</p><p>#522  緋<br/>覺得被上面那位閃影喜歡上的人會很幸福吧。</p><p>#523  現在的好男人真的不多了<br/>lz你真的還要考慮接不接受x嗎？那麼疼你的簡直世間少見。</p><p>#524  我知道我很聒噪<br/>再次得提提x把握得神一般的距離感。環著但沒碰到，送人回家得看到是到家了才走(不過不會發短信或打電話)，有種我對你好我自己知道就夠的感覺。</p><p>#525  鸾輅音塵<br/>樓上形容精準狠哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>星辰桑啊你真的還要想嗎？</p><p>#526  女神說得對<br/>樓主確認了自己喜歡x，他又對你這麼好，應該說他對你一直這麼好，你多想想啊。</p><p>#527  錯過<br/>lz真的好好想想，錯過了就沒辦法了。</p><p>#528  運命なのだよ<br/>這樣的緣份真的不錯，星辰好好珍惜。</p><p>#529  滅絕星辰<br/>……我會好好想想的。各位晚安。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#623 滅絕星辰<br/>姑且先來報告一聲。<br/>……我決定好了，要跟X告白。到時再來跟大家說。謝謝各位這幾天來給的建議。</p><p>#624 哦哦恭喜<br/>恭喜樓主跟x</p><p>#625 沒想到<br/>居然能遇上一次有人表白可以不用說加油的。</p><p>#626 因為一定能成功<br/>祝樓主跟x幸福！！！以後也多來論壇玩玩啊！</p><p>#627 太好了<br/>星辰桑糾結了這麼幾天也決定好了，祝幸福！！</p><p>#628 好奇<br/>lz昨晚發生了甚麼讓你決定好要告白？？</p><p>#629 滅絕星辰<br/>昨天晚上跟風城和沐雨聊了聊，然後就決定了。</p><p>#630 哦哦太太們神助攻<br/>聊了甚麼？</p><p>#631 樓主我葡萄你<br/>能跟太太們晚上聊天...真好</p><p>#632 滅絕星辰<br/>就很普通地聊天啊。</p><p>#633 風城煙雨<br/>嘖嘖，wjx你真不坦率。明明就是因為我問要是X跟其他人交往你會不會吃醋後才決定要說的吧？</p><p>#634 沐雨橙風<br/>或者是我問樓主現在不一起將來不會後悔嗎的時候吧？</p><p>#635 哇女神哎<br/>風城太太吐槽樓主了wwww</p><p>#636 女王請受小的一拜<br/>風城太太真霸氣啊prprpr</p><p>#637 沐雨太太nice補刀<br/>所以樓主就是表示會吃醋也可能會後悔咯。</p><p>#638 ls你太大聲了<br/>請給我一打墨鏡。</p><p>#639 滅絕星辰<br/>你們兩個……<br/>主要還是覺得難得吧，能碰上一個這麼契合的人，而且這個人喜歡我，我也喜歡他。<br/>雖然以後可能會遇到很多困難，也許終有一天還是得分開，但是未來的事情誰也說不準。遇上困難的話，只要他不曾放棄，我也不會讓這些阻礙我的腳步。</p><p>#640 天啊星辰桑真帥<br/>有困難就得兩人共同面對嘛！就算會有框架存在，只要一起的話是沒甚麼做不到的。</p><p>#641 風城煙雨<br/>你也想通了啊，我以前怎麼沒發現你也能這麼閃？[煙]</p><p>#642 祝樓主幸福<br/>雖然會有難題但兩個人的話會沒問題的！！！</p><p>#643 沐雨橙風<br/>大概是因為我們身邊有更閃的存在。</p><p>#644 滅絕星辰<br/>看到風城跟沐雨我想起了一件事。在告白前，我得告訴x風城跟沐雨知道他喜歡我這件事，雖然大家都在推測但是也不確定學妹到底是不是知道，說不定他不想大肆宣揚呢。<br/>還有這個帖子......不能直接給他地址可是也是得說，雖然原意就是想找不認識的人商量，但結果也透露了一些私隱，x他應該要知道這件事。<br/>希望他不會生氣吧。</p><p>#645 樓主放心好<br/>要是x不想宣揚你就甩了他好了！！！能追到那麼棒的樓主我肯定想全部人都知道！！！<br/>好吧認真地說，就算不算告訴全部人，在很熟悉的朋友面前他肯定不能遮遮掩掩的！！ 儘管同性之間的戀愛是不被太多人接受，可是他若不願意承認的話以後遇上家人你們只會更辛苦。相信好友們會願意祝福的！！</p><p>#646 樓上說得有道理<br/>不一定要很張揚，可是他要是不肯承認或者很不想別人(哪怕是像風城太太跟沐雨太太這種能接受的朋友)知道的話，樓主還是重新考慮比較好。</p><p>#647 星辰別擔心<br/>有了這個帖子你才搞清楚自己的想法的x應該不會太介意吧，他也能了解的。而且你也不知道會碰到熟人啊。另外同意樓上兩位。</p><p>#648 不過還是得說<br/>確實x是有知情權呢，其實把網址給他也沒關係吧。</p><p>#649 ls太年輕了<br/>沒看出來lz不願意給網址是因為太恥了嗎？畢竟樓主這幾天來一直都挺坦白的。</p><p>#650 可是<br/>我是x的話知道以後回味會很高興哎。</p><p>#651 鸾輅音塵<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈樓主我等你這句好久啦！！！放一百萬個心好了，x他絕對不會生氣的！！！</p><p>#652 女神今天畫風不太對<br/>怎麼那麼像反派boss出場的語氣？</p><p>#653 呃...<br/>女神是中二病發了？</p><p>#654 不祥的預感<br/>女神是不是知道甚麼內幕來著？！</p><p>#655 鸾輅音塵<br/>沒錯我就是知道內幕，x他才不會生氣呢。<br/><strong>因為x早就知道這個帖子的存在啊！</strong></p><p>#656 -口-"<br/>咦？！</p><p>#657 -口-"<br/>甚麼？！</p><p>#658 -口-"<br/>what！？</p><p>#659 -口-"<br/>納尼？！</p><p>#660 -口-"<br/>嘘だろう？</p><p>#661 今天風真大我沒聽清楚<br/>啥？</p><p>#662 顯卡燒了<br/>我一定是最近壓力太大...都出現幻覺了</p><p>#663 哈哈<br/>今天天氣真好啊</p><p>#664 哦<br/>女神真會開玩笑。</p><p>#665 啊(察覺<br/>原來是玩笑啊這樣我就放心了....哪裡不對？！</p><p>#666 於是<br/>風城太太跟沐雨太太間出了個叛徒？還是說宅男x駭進了lz電腦？</p><p>#667 鸾輅音塵<br/>樓上不對哦，叛徒是我~<br/>x他一直在看著這個帖子呢，對吧閃影？還是說社長？</p><p>#668 = =<br/>wc</p><p>#669 = =<br/>我靠</p><p>#670 = =<br/>卧槽</p><p>#671 = =<br/>我去</p><p>#672 = =<br/>我擦</p><p>#673 = =<br/>媽的</p><p>#674 = =<br/>wtf</p><p>#675 = =<br/>你妹</p><p>#676 = =<br/>GWIGU&amp;#(*&amp;@HER^#@*9FJW397#*&amp;</p><p>#677 呃<br/>樓上都直接用臉滾鍵盤了...</p><p>#678 峰迴路轉<br/>我便是萬萬沒想到....</p><p>#679 我了個去<br/>果真比八點檔精彩。</p><p>#680 饒是一直跟帖的我也得問一句<br/>真不是炒作嗎？！真不是寫手嗎？！</p><p>#681 那個<br/>樓主呢？樓主你堅持著啊！！！</p><p>#682 回上面<br/>樓主被打出僵直加出血狀態，需要閃影愛的力量。</p><p>#683 我只想安靜地潛個水而已<br/>世風日下啊喂</p><p>#684 呵<br/>我就看個帖容易麼我？</p><p>#685 把樓拉回來<br/>一下子炸出來了好多人...等等女神你的稱呼...？</p><p>#686 鸾輅音塵<br/>樓上真敏銳呢~沒錯我就是一早就出現在學長描述裡的那個學妹啦www<br/>微妙地讓學長誤會了真的不好意思，我跟社長是特別純潔的好閨蜜啦，或是說gay蜜。</p><p>#687 卧槽<br/>所以說x他一直在看著這帖啊....不知給誰好，總之蠟燭先點起來。</p><p>#688 +1<br/>[蠟燭.jpg]</p><p>#689 +2<br/>[蠟燭x2.jpg]</p><p>#690 +3<br/>[一排蠟燭.jpg]</p><p>#691 +4<br/>[特大蠟燭.jpg]</p><p>#692 +max<br/>[花樣點蠟.jpg]</p><p>#693 鸾輅音塵<br/>我看到帖子後就馬上跟社長說了，因為社長太磨蹭了實在看不下去！！！<br/>現在要說嘛，因為很有趣啊。</p><p>#694 滅絕星辰<br/>…………………………………………....................................................................</p><p>#695 溫柔善良的大姐姐<br/>昨天沒機會上來一看就看到那麼勁爆的消息，樓主你振作點！！！</p><p>#696 鸾輅音塵<br/>首先嘛，跟學長補充一下。就跟大家猜的一樣，我是知道社長喜歡學長這事的，並且一直都在助攻。可是社長一直都不肯主動出擊，簡直把我急得！！！！！</p><p>#697 舉手<br/>為什麼音塵太太會知道？然後知道了多久？</p><p>#698 樓主你振作點~<br/>摸摸樓主x都知道了你不少個煩惱嗎？</p><p>#699 呃<br/>樓主你心放寬點，沒事的不過是內容恥了點，日後看也是一種情趣！！！</p><p>#700 滅絕星辰<br/>他沒上線，我打電話過去沒人接。<br/>.......呵呵。</p><p>#701 一股寒氣<br/>媽蛋星辰桑收起你的殺氣！！！</p><p>#702 啊(了然<br/>原來id如此有殺氣是有原因的....</p><p>#703 樓主你別呵<br/>我心都涼了</p><p>#704 結合前文<br/>心型蠟燭陣....給閃影桑點一個吧</p><p>#705 估計見了面<br/>是跪榴槤的節奏</p><p>#706 我們真的是<br/>too young too simple....X你不愧是那甚麼最不想惹的四人</p><p>#707 跪榴槤也太血腥<br/>太黃太暴力了(黃是榴槤果肉的黃)</p><p>#708 鸾輅音塵<br/>知道是大概半年前的事。怎麼看出來的是因為一件事，大家必須得理解我焦急的心情。因為社長真的超拚的哎，特別是在學長不知道的地方！！！！<br/>先說我怎麼發現的，我們大學圖書館的書架間都會有長桌子讓學生自修。那天我去查資料，經過一個架子時看到了社長站在桌子旁邊看書，可是因為我趕著要用資料就沒理會。大概一個多小時後我走向出口，又經過了那個書架，發現社長還是站在同一個地方，就打算過去打招呼。結果社長看到我就做了個噤聲的手勢，然後指了指桌子，因為被書擋住了我走近點才發現學長伏在桌子上。<br/>然後你們猜社長站在那裡幹嘛？社長站在那裡給學長擋陽光！！！擋！陽！光！<br/>社長你如此有男友力學生知道嗎？當然不！知！道！！ 因為社長在學長醒來後裝著說我剛來就發現你睡在這！！！噢天啊這個時候不該對學長說「看你睡得這麼熟不忍心吵醒你嗎？」<br/>上面這段是事後聽社長說的，社長還說學長那天的前一個晚上幫組員修改報告來著所以熬了夜，他見到學長睡著了不想叫醒他所以就站那兒了。社長還特意蹺了一節課，結果學長一醒就裝著自己剛到的樣子。社長你會不會把漢子啊，還能不能好好談戀愛了！！！！！</p><p>#709 看完上面一段表示<br/>X你行不行啊？</p><p>#710 同問<br/>X你行不行啊？ 真的是不會追人的節奏。</p><p>#711 懂了音塵太太的心酸<br/>擋陽光男友力真高...可是為什麼不承認！！！</p><p>#712 這即視感<br/>太太那篇校園戀愛用過這梗？</p><p>#713 這麼一說還真是<br/>我當時還吐槽這種太漫畫了現實不會發生的<br/>結果就發生了。</p><p>#714 結果取材於現實...<br/>前面也有人說過要是X看到這帖子就神作了...好吧此帖已成神帖</p><p>#715 留過名的我<br/>女神說得對...閃影你會不會把漢子啊。</p><p>#716 這些機會<br/>當然不是屬於我的。</p><p>#717 鸾輅音塵<br/>我還一直忍著沒跟風城姐和沐雨姐說，結果社長就是一副慢慢來就好的感覺。真的跟前面的誰說的一樣，我對你好我知道就好，根本一模一樣囧。<br/>也不光這一樣，比方說有次學長小組討論改了地點，其中一個組員就跟社長說要是見到學長幫我說一下，結果社長幾乎跑遍整個校區找學長。<br/>日常瑣事例如幫學長提重物之類的我都不想說了，基本上只要學長找社長社長無論多忙都會盡快把社裡的事情辦好然後去找學長。社長認真做事起來時……效率高得有點嚇人。上次大學開放日我們社裡也得做展覽那種的，學長發訊息給社長說等他忙完一起去吃飯。然後，社長就……指揮我們，半小時就趕上了進度好嗎？！本來預留好一小時去做的事社長一指揮三十分鐘就好了……社長說不想讓學長等太久。<br/>我便是無言以對。</p><p>#718 好想訪問一下樓主<br/>你現在的心情如何？</p><p>#719 樓主表示<br/>讓我自己安靜待會兒。</p><p>#720 默默翻了翻前面的樓層<br/>76&lt;--澄清自己不喜歡沐雨太太，也想知道為什麼星辰桑會誤解自己跟音塵太太在一起，同時兇了一下覺得星辰桑是寫手的人。<br/>129&lt;--[純個人推測]當時畫風有點向深夜話題進發的感覺，說不定是自己害羞了，說不定不想星辰桑難堪。<br/>229&lt;--因為是重要的人，所以才必須更慎重。這是x的原話，間接解答了為什麼一直不告白的原因，另外也叫星辰桑別擔心。嗯嗯，因為我都看著呢我都知道你的想法所以別想太多之類的？<br/>520&lt;---首先注意樓層數，雖然不是故意的吧(大概)稱讚樓主可愛，還說喜歡人想去關心他會注意到細微的變化很正常。其實就是在說自己。<br/>雖然沒留很多言，可是真的是一直在跟帖呢。</p><p>#721 看完整理後<br/>這麼一看還挺明顯的？</p><p>#722 模稜兩可<br/>不知情的話就會覺得只是普通留言的朋友，可是知道身份後反推則……還真的挺明顯的？</p><p>#723 720你是跟x有仇嗎hhhh<br/>用詞都有種在火上加油的感覺。</p><p>#724 我感覺<br/>x或者說閃影，都是做的事可以覺得很明顯，但要是你把他當朋友看也沒有太過火的感覺。難怪lz一直都沒發現哈哈。</p><p>#725 嘛<br/>觀點與角度問題嗎？</p><p>#726 鸾輅音塵<br/>所以我才說叫社長要更主動，尤其是學長感覺就是沒往那方面想。<br/>學長獲獎時社長比自己得獎還要高興，學長生病時社長也是擔心得不得了。但是問社長時他卻說先是不想學長尷尬，同時也覺得能像是好朋友一般相處就很滿足了。<br/>其實是很喜歡學長的，不過又會堅持大家都有大家的生活，戀愛不是最重要的。可能比起浪漫啊激情啊，社長更希望能夠讓感情淡一點，然後細水長流吧。<br/>偶爾看著這樣的社長我也有點心疼。</p><p>#727 各種感受到<br/>x真的真的很喜歡樓主吧。</p><p>#728 沐雨橙風<br/>放心好，樓主也是很喜歡閃影的。從以前開始x就是那種一旦開始做事就會太投入忘掉時間的人，所以還挺常熬夜和忘記吃飯。就像是以前做題，x總會想著先把這道題做完吧，結果解著解著就乾脆把整份卷子給寫完然後錯過飯點。你們樓主一看他坐著不動就去跟他說，x要是不吃飯做事的話他就陪他一起不吃飯做卷子好了。x又是那種會擔心別人(但對於自己的事就挺沒所謂的)，只好跟樓主去飯堂啦。</p><p>#729 一箱墨鏡都不夠用<br/>這樣看，其實閃影桑的很多行為都一早在星辰桑心中埋下了種子，只是星辰桑可能就是沒這方面的想法，所以沒察覺。可是當一有契機(閃影桑的告白)時，星辰桑就會發現到自己不抗拒，然後會想像跟閃影桑戀愛是甚麼感覺的，就能發現到自己的心意。<br/>搞了那麼久說不定其實星辰桑也是很久前就喜歡閃影桑了啊。</p><p>#730 雖然兩位的感情是很動人<br/>我們來談正事，閃影他現在在哪啊？連樓主電話都不接，他知不知道論壇這裡已經有了翻天覆地的變化啊[蠟燭]</p><p>#731 仔細一想<br/>要是x的馬甲沒掉的話，他學習很好，跟我們三位女神都認識，喜歡多年的人也喜歡自己了。<br/>這不就是人生嬴家嗎？(前提是沒掉馬</p><p>#732 現在只能點蠟<br/>等閃影看到這幾層帖子時就好玩了(拿出了瓜子</p><p>#733 閃影我懂你<br/>其實我蠻體諒閃影的。一開始知道樓主發帖不知道他對同性戀甚麼想法當然默默stk啊，就算是知道樓主也喜歡自己了樓主那時不是煩惱著嗎也不好開口，結果就在樓主理清一切時，音塵太太暴露了他的身份，大概不是故意隱瞞。</p><p>#734 鸾輅音塵<br/>我在發帖後有發訊息跟社長說。<br/>而且總覺得社長偷偷看了學長這麼多想法，對學長不公平，所以學長想知道社長對我說過關於自己的甚麼的話，隨便問就好。</p><p>#735 閃影<br/>樓上你再說下去的話下次宣傳pv自己做。</p><p>#736 哦哦哦哦<br/>閃影上水了！！！！</p><p>#737 握住了話筒<br/>閃影桑，請問你對於自己掉馬了有甚麼感想？</p><p>#738 同上<br/>請問你對樓主有甚麼想說的？</p><p>#739 等等<br/>宣傳pv？</p><p>#740 該不會在說<br/>閃影=生靈滅大大？</p><p>#741 生靈滅是那個生靈滅？<br/>就是那位剪刀手偶爾還建個mmd的大大...？</p><p>#742 卧槽<br/>便是無話可說。</p><p>#743 大大好大殺氣<br/>大大請息怒。</p><p>#744 滅絕星辰<br/>.............................為什麼不聽電話。</p><p>#745 前方高能注意<br/>我們都先靜一會</p><p>#746 噢對<br/>說正事！！正事你知道嗎？！</p><p>#747 全裸待機<br/>架好了墨鏡，也拿出了零食。</p><p>#748 閃影<br/>既然你都知道了，我覺得不管想問甚麼，你都應該親耳從我這裡聽到答案。</p><p>#749 閃影<br/>先說一下吧，我不介意你發帖子的。確實像是我們這種狀況你也很難找對象商量一下，而且我尊重你的決定。更何況，我很高興你這麼認真地考慮這件事。<br/>對於論壇上的各位我也很感激，雖然也有很多亂七八糟的意見，但基本上大家都是希望樓主好好考慮後再作答覆，也有些真的很有用的建議，謝謝大家幫了樓主不少。</p><p>#750 滅絕星辰<br/>........................................................</p><p>#751 瞎子<br/>樓主別光發省略號啊wwww</p><p>#752 意思意思心疼一下樓主<br/>閃影就在這裡別害羞。</p><p>#753 ..........<br/>害我也想刷省略號了，閃影桑如此蘇叫人怎麼抵擋</p><p>#754 千言萬語<br/>盡在省略號中..........</p><p>#755 閃影<br/>呃……你們樓主不應門。</p><p>#756 這行動力...<br/>閃影你是在樓主門外了...？！</p><p>#757 咦<br/>x你不是有樓主家鑰匙嗎？？</p><p>#758 回樓上<br/>有也不是能隨便進去的嘛</p><p>#759 滅絕星辰<br/>....................................................</p><p>#760 閃影<br/>你們樓主剛剛把門反鎖了………jx我又不會吃了你[汗]........開門好嗎？</p><p>#761 wwwwww<br/>星辰桑好可愛&gt;.&lt;</p><p>#762 反鎖hhhh<br/>樓主絕對是害羞了</p><p>#763 滅絕星辰<br/>不開。你繼續說，我聽著呢。</p><p>#764 = =<br/>樓主你.......</p><p>#765 =_,=<br/>辛苦閃影了....</p><p>#766 閃影<br/>嘛，沒關係，就讓各位幫我做個見證好了。<br/>樓主，我喜歡你，而且喜歡了很久很久了。跟你在一起的時候很開心也很安心，看到你高興的時候也會忍不住笑起來，而你不開心時也會偷偷失落起來。我希望能跟你一起走過將來盡可能多的每一天。不知道你願不願意給我這個機會呢？</p><p>#767 閃光百裂<br/>墨鏡也擋不了這閃光彈</p><p>#768 捂臉<br/>我的鈦合金狗眼也要碎了</p><p>#769 大家先靜靜<br/>讓閃影說啊</p><p>#770 閃影<br/>喜歡上你讓我成為一個更好的人，雖然我還是有很多缺點，雖然未來也許得面對很多不同的挫折，但是就算知道這樣我還是想說，我</p><p>#771 ？<br/>我....？</p><p>#772 疑惑臉<br/>我甚麼？</p><p>#773 等等<br/>論壇上說話還帶大吸氣的？</p><p>#774 手滑了吧？<br/>說不定遇到了甚麼驚喜^^</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>#1314 滅絕星辰<br/>謝謝大家，我們在一起了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>哎呀，結果搬了地兒也沒法讓那句字體變大，真遺憾ww<br/>這篇是當時寫lost stars時卡文而出現的突發事件，結果來說第一篇發佈的日子也是比lost stars要早<br/>放在當年因為甜嘛，是比較多讀者喜歡的一篇<br/>可我總怕OOC<br/>雖然現在回看，甜就是正義啦XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>